


Bucky's midgets

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes-centric, Co-workers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hermione with Avengers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Maybe Romance???, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Bucky eavesdrops on his partners, and surprise oh surprise... They are fighting!Again!!They are like cats fighting over territories but he won't have it any other way!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Bucky's midgets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-a-Drabble Roll-a-Thon Threesome roll and 2019 Bingo  
RAD prompt: Bucky/Hermione/Co-workers  
BINGO square filled: I5 quote prompt.  
The quote is in italics.
> 
> Every character belongs to their creators, not me. I don't make any money from writing these stories.  
Betaed using Grammarly, so it might contain grammatical errors.

“ I don’t care what you have to say. I don’t care if you are the freaking genius, this is my lab and I won't change my mind.”

“You need my help. This needs to be handled delicately. This glowy thingy affects the minds of everyone. S.H.I.E.L.D. has worked with trigger-happy people previously remember?? It's your best bet to crack the mystery. Let me dig around their data.”

“And that’s where I disagree. I am well experienced in such cases. This is my research area. Unlike them, I know more about how HUMAN minds work. S.H.I.E.L.D's solution is stuffing a guy in the unbreakable jars because a few words send him on a rampage. If you want to help, go out and get me some coffee. I don't interfere with your tech lab and you don't get to interfere here.”

Bucky sighed when the room next to his descended in chaos. This was not the first time they have argued. This was one of the most frequent scenes around the tower here. By now, he knew their next dialogues and facial expressions by heart.

He was pretty sure Hermione’s hair had frizzed out and she had backed up Tony in a corner. She would be a few inches from him, jabbing her fingers in his chest for emphasis. Knowing Tony, he had a shit-eating grin on his face. He loved to rile up Hermione which in turn escalated to frenzied making out sessions against flat surfaces.

“Princesa, with such an attitude, I shudder to think what would happen to you in the big bad world.” 

Bucky could hear the smirk in Tony’s voice and wanted to bang his head on the wall. He had no idea why his boyfriend kept pushing his girlfriend’s buttons. Not that he minded their weird back and forth, but it was irritating when they kept doing it at work and he couldn’t join in.

“Well, you know I can take away your memories with a whispered word. I can get in there and mess around the way I want. Don’t. bet. against. Me.”

Hermione’s voice dropped to a husky whisper and Bucky debated about joining in.

“Princesa Princesa Princesa... _I will believe you when you don’t have to use both hands to push open doors_.”

When there was no response, Bucky decided to poke his head inside. The tension in the room was unmistakable. Hermione and Tony were staring at each other intensely. Hermione had grabbed Tony by his tie and Tony’s head was tilted to the side, sending a clear ‘what are you going to do about it’ signal. They looked utterly ridiculous, like two cats fighting over territory.

“What’s up midgets?” He asked, leaning across the doorframe.  “Fighting over who I love the most again? It will always be Stevie.”

He was rewarded with identical scowls and a shared glance. Two brown haired missiles pounced on him and he was flat on his ass. His partners were weird, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)  
No real plot, just fluff!
> 
> Leave kudos and/or comments if you want. I love them :D  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
